Friends Are Always Loyal, Or Are They?
by n1la
Summary: Massie Block is excited to be in Westchester again with all of her friends and return to OCD. But everything at OCD has changed! No one pays attention to The Pretty Committee anymore, not even LBR's! All the spotlight is on Sienna Miller and The Plastics. Will TPC drop down the social ladder? Read it in this story of revenge, backstabbing, and gossip.
1. The Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Clique or the characters! All rights go to Lisi Harrison.**

**Massie Block:** Is happy to be in Westchester again. But knows something is up with OCD when cliques start forming and rumors start spreading. Rumor has it that Alicia lost a bet to Sienna Miller and her clique—The Plastics. Now its up to Massie to make over her clique and get her alpha status back before its too late.

**Alicia Rivera:** Knows Massie is angry at her and wants to kick her out TPC forever. But she will give anything to stay on top even if it means betraying her friends. Will Alicia hold her spot as beta or will someone uncover her plan?

**Dylan Marvil:** Can nawt believe Alicia lost the bet to Sienna Miller. What's more unbelievable than that? Hmm..maybe Dylan knows more than people think. In fact she's the one that….ssshh it's a secret ;)

**Kristen Gregory:** Is beyond excited! She's rich again and can finally afford designer clothes. But what happens when the money gets to her head? Is she capable of starting her own clique or will she lose all of her friends?

**Claire Lyons:** Is in the midst of the clique crisis. She's torn between all the cliques persuading her to join. She's even thinking about quitting TPC to spend more time with Cam. But there's another problem Cam is spending more time with Sienna Miller than her. Should she risk her social life to spend time with one she loves?


	2. Figure 8

**Author's Note: Okay a couple of things might be different here. The Pretty Committee are in high school and still go to OCD. So yep here is the second chapter, enjoy!**

**Westchester Airport**

**Lobby**

Saturday, Janaury 7th

10: 17 a.m.

"Where is she?" Claire asked. "How would we know?" Dylan replied. Kristen rolled her eyes and pointed to the board hanging above them, "Hello you read the times! Everyone knows that." Dylan and Claire both smacked their heads and sighed. How could they not know? Alicia held up her index finger. "Point!" The Pretty Committee along with the Briarwood Boys and a couple of LBRs were waiting for the grand return of the beloved (and envied!) Massie Block. After skyping with The PC last week Massie informed them that she would be moving back to Westchester due to a major misconspetion in her father's contract. Every thing has been sunny side up ever since….but not for long.

"Why is it so hot in here?" Olivia Ryan asked. She was so annoying and dumb it wasn't even funny. "Uh maybe because you're wearing a fur bomber jacket, jeans, and Uggs despite it being seventy-five degrees!" Dylan snapped. She was on the verge of tearing everyone apart but who could blame her? Waking up at four to shoot half of a special for the "Marvilous Marvils" wasn't really her thing. Even Red Bull couldn't control her temper! "But you still look hot." Kemp Hurley whispered. Dylan shot him a look.

"Ehmagawd the world is going to die of idiots." Alicia said. "Yeah and its already happening." Kristen said. They both laughed and returned to the Teen Vogue issue they were sharing. Claire sat on one of the lobby couches and sighed. She was tired although she got here at ten. "Nutella Oreo's? I made them myself." Her friend Layne Abeley said, she stuffed one in Claire's face. Claire turned away, Layne's cooking wasn't the best and she had a stomachache. ":Okay suit yourself, where's Cam?" Layne asked. "He's visiting relatives in the Hamptons."

Suddenly there was a loud crash in the lobby! "Kemp I'm going to kill you!" Dylan yelled. Kemp had accidentally pushed over a statue in the lobby, but that wasn't the problem. He had Dylan's phone and was sending perverted messages to guys on her contact list. "Stop it or else!" Dylan said. She chased him around the lobby as security guards tried to restrain her. "EH-MA-STOP!" Alicia said.

"Stop what?" A familiar voice said. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned around. It was no other than the legendary Massie Block! "Massie!" Alicia said, walking towards her, the Pretty Committee followed suit. "Ehmagawd times ten, I missed you guys!" Massie dropped her Louis Vuitton suitcases and hugged them. She could nawt believe she was here in Westchester! "You look so different Mass." Kristen said. Everyone stepped back to admire the alphas newest makeover. Her hair was longer and dyed a dark brown with a soft caramel ombre. A Miu Miu top showed off her natural-grown C-cups and olive green shorts showed off her toned thighs. "Wow! Hot. Are those real?" Kemp Hurley asked, sticking his hand out to touch Massie's shirt. "Ew and yes." She cringed away from him. "How'd you get your hair so brown? Coffee?" Olivia asked. Her robin egg blue eyes shined with innocence, it was amazing how people dealt with her.

The rest of the remaining people said their "hi's" and "we missed you" to Massie. By the time it was twelve Massie's arm ached and her cheeks felt numb from smiling so many times. She tried to leave twice but was hounded by more people. Massie didn't even know that she was that popular, but I guess it was true. Her body was getting weak with every passing second and her head ached. She silently-begged for somebody to do something or else she would tear Olivia's hair out. Alicia immediately picked up on her alpha's distress signal, she turned to TPC. "Ehmagawd Massie you look so tired. How about we hit Starbucks?"

"And maybe the spa." Dylan said, jumping up from the couch.

"Yeah!" Kristen chimed in. "And maybe the movies."

"And maybe the mall!" Claire giggled.

Massie jumped to her feet. "Great idea!" She wanted to get out of here ASAP. "Ooh can I come?" Olivia asked, bouncing on her pink sky-high stilettos. "Maybe I could come too?" Layne said. "I haven't spent that much time with Claire lately."

"So…" Olivia said.

"No!" TPC all said together, with the exception of Claire. "I said we! There's no you in we!" Alicia said. "Point!" Kristen said for Alicia. Olivia smacked her forehead and paced around the lobby, "Really?" TPC rolled their eyes and walked outside. "Call me Claire!" Layne said before the door slammed with a thud. "I can't believe I was actually friends with Olivia!" Alicia said, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Me either!" Massie replied.

**Alicia's Limo**

**Backseat**

Saturday, January 7th

1:05 p.m.

Squirming in the black Angel-scented limo seat Massie felt awkward and alienated. It was like she never sat here before and the utter silence wasn't helping either. The only sound in the limo was the air condition and the radio that was playing Figure 8 by Ellie Goulding. Massie felt like there was a secret lingering in the air, a dirty one. "How's OCD?" She asked. Everyone turned to Alicia, she was picking at her Essie in the cab-ana nails. A sign Massie perceived as a weak and failing beta, she turned to Kristen. Kristen's cheeks turned red as she fought to say the right words, "I…I…um..you know..its like..um..its good! How about you tell us about England!" She managed a fake smile. "It was fine, I ruled Kiss and met a total Bawtie named James, we dated for three months. Ah-lot happened but I want to hear more about OCD. Are we still the top?" TPC tensed up—especially Alicia—they couldn't tell Massie about their B-list status. She would be pissed!

"Well?" Massie tapped her Marc Jacobs espadrille wedges impatiently, what was going on? She looked around until her gaze landed on Alicia. She was shaking and it wasn't even cold in the limo! "Leesh? Tell me about OCD, you haven't said nothing at all." Alicia jumped. She gripped her ponytail and twisted it around. "Great Massie! The LBRs still worship us, right girls?" Her voice quivered when she said worship. "Totally." Claire replied, she was the only one that answered. Massie glanced at The Pretty Committee's faces, something was terribly wrong. It was like one of Kendra's dramatic soap operas that never ended well. "To be honest Massie things are going h-" Dylan started to say but Alicia dug her elbow into Dylan's ribcage.

"I mean nothing, everything is going fine Massie! Perfectly fine." Dylan perked up and smiled. "So did you guys hear Kim Kardashian is having baby?" She changed the subject really quick like Taylor Swift-switching-boyfriends-quick. "Oh no I didn't know! Tell us more Dylan." Kristen said pretending to feign a interest in the conversation. "You can't tell anyone at all, I'm the only one who knows this. She revealed it to my mom last week at a meeting." Dylan dug her hands into the pomegranate seeds she was eating, then dried her hands on Alicia's silk Pucci scarf. "Ew! Dylan! This is rare silk!" Alicia shrieked. She scooted next to Claire. "Sorry." Dylan burped. "Anyway she's going to appear on the Marvilous Marvils." She air clapped.

"Are you guys filming today?" Claire asked. "Nope there's no filming until Monday. We're filming a Hawaii 2-hour 2-part special, it's a secret!" Massie smiled. "I can't wait to hear what secret is hiding from me!" The PC said nothing, they stared at the floor like it was some alien mutant Ben 10 creation. OCD was anything but fine, Massie knew it and so did the PC.

The limo pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. It was packed! Girls in Victoria's Secret yoga pants and sheepskin Uggs shoved each other into the crowded restaurant. "Starbucks time!" Dylan sung. The PC giggled and grabbed their Louis Vuitton purses. "I told you we should've went to the other one!" Alicia said, slipping on her Chanel sunglasses. "I bet its crowded." Dylan replied. "Point!"

"You coming Massie?" Claire asked. Massie was sitting at the back of the limo, staring at the sky. "Yeah, just give me a minute." She sighed. Claire stuck her head back into the limo. "Like Alicia said everything's fine!"

Everything was but _fine_.


	3. Secrets

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Monday January 9th**

**6:30 AM**

"Once upon a time a few mistakes ago I was in your sights, you got me alone you found me, you found me, you found me…" Massie's pink Victoria's Secret iPhone dock sang. Massie yanked her sleeping mask off and rolled over to her left side. "Today's Monday Bean and you know what that means…" She said to her ahdorable x10000 pug. "Woof!" The pug replied back. Massie lazily got out of her bed and walked towards her closet. Today she was wearing a BCBGMAXAZRIA lilac ice silk chiffon ruffle front tunic, lightwash Paige jeans, gold gladiator sandals, a Juicy Couture charm bracelet, and to top it off with a sweet scent she used Givenchy's 'Dahlia Noir' perfume. Chanel No. 19 was overrated now just like The PC, speaking of The PC…."Bean what am I going to do? The Pretty Committee is falling apart." She scanned her head for ideas. Maybe it was time for a change.

"Massie, you're going to be late! Come down here and eat your breakfast." Kendra's voice blared on the intercom. "I'm not even ready!" She yelled at the intercom in a stress-filled rage. Massie did not like being rushed especially when she was stressed out. She hurriedly started her shower and threw on her clothes. "Massie ten more minutes and that's it!" Kendra yelled. Massie silently cursed the intercom, ever since they had moved into this house Kendra's favorite thing to do was talking on the intercom. One day Massie would rip the wires out of that thing and throw it into the Hudson River. Gosh.

Just as Massie was buttoning her jeans, the seam along her thighs ripped. "Dammit!" She pulled off the jeans, threw them into a wastebin, and went to her closet to retrieve another pair. The ones she picked out were dirty and had holes in them. "What the f…" She slipped on a pair of silk shorts. "Ow! I swear on that intercom if anything else goes wrong I will move out of this place." She said, picking up a pair of white jeans. This will have to do.

She turned on her curling iron and started curling her hair. "Massie five more minutes!" Massie looked up at the intercom before she burned herself on the side of her head. "Shit..shit, ow.." She looked at the mirror and saw a brownish spot on her head. "Come on think Massie…hurry up." She urged herself. No ideas were coming to her and she could feel the time ticking down. "Fine waterfall braid with bangs it is.." She braided her dark brown caramel ombre hair into a waterfall and left out a few pieces of hair. "Massie Elizabeth Block, now!" Massie finished the last part of her hair before grabbing her Juicy Couture Daydream tote and running downstairs. She fell down a couple of stairs along the way. Everything in this house sucks, she thought.

"Massie!"

"Mom I'm here, gosh, can you stop shouting? I burned myself on the head, fell down the stair, and ripped my jeans. I just need my life to get worse! Gosh!" Massie said as she walked into the kitchen. She saw two strangers sitting at the table with her dad William. "Um..hello.." Massie smiled as the strangers peered over at her. Kendra walked in. "Massie I was telling you had fifteen minutes left because I wanted you to meet Jeff and Leah Miller." She gestured for Massie to come and introduce herself . Massie looked from her mom to the strangers, "You said I was late."

"To meet our guests…you still have a while."

Massie felt dumbfounded and embarrassed, all the things she did…ugh eff it. "I'm Massie!" Massie stretched her hand out and shook Leah and Jeff's hands. "Nice to meet you Massie!" They both said. "We just moved here from Brazil a couple of months ago." Leah explained. "Jeff needed more hype for his new business…and we wanted our daughter to have a better education! She attends OCD like you." Massie plastered on a smile, she didn't really care who these people were or their daughter. Probably another LBR.

But what Massie didn't know…this was Sienna Miller. The girl that would change her future and her friends…

**Brickview Apartments**

**Kristen's Room**

**Monday January 9th**

**6:43 AM**

"KRISTEN! KRISTEN!" Kristen Gregory woke up to see her mother-Marsha jumping around her room like a crazed monkey. "KRISTEN! KRISTEN!" Kristen sat up in her bed and wailed. "What?" The only time her mother acted like this was on Christmas or her birthday. None of those events were taking place right now and Kristen just wanted to sleep. But she couldn't do that with her mother running around her room acting like she won One Direction tickets. "WE'RE RICH AGAIN! RICH! R-I-C-H!" Her mother shook her violently until the words registered in Kristen's brain. "Mom I told you not to drink caffeine before you go to bed, studies have it that.." Marsha ignored her daughter and shook her again. "Ugh whatever wake me back up in fifteen minutes." Kristen curled back unto her bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't actually believe her mom right now.

"GET UP KRISTEN I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!" Marsha threw off the covers and pulled her daughter to her feet. "Don't believe me, just check out this!" She flashed a thousand dollars in Kristen's face. Kristen rolled her eyes, that was probably fake money. But then again maybe her mother was right…Beckham was running around and her mother wouldn't be quiet. She took the money out of her mom's hand and examined it. The money felt like real money and not fake money and it did have that money smell. Could it be? Her heart sped up as she picked up Beckham and walked to the living room. She looked around until she spotted her dad counting out money.

"Dad?" She said walking over to the couch. "Hello Kristen, how are you this morning?" He asked smiling at her. The last time she saw her dad was six months ago and that didn't end well. "I'm okay..what's going on?" She asked, pinching herself. Surely she would wake up to soon to find out this was a dream. "Look around sweetie." Kristen looked around and saw countless numbers of bills everywhere. "Is this actually real? How did this happen?" She asked. "You see the stocks went up yesterday night and one of the old paintings I was trying to sell, sold for two million dollars. So we can move out of this house next month!" Her dad said smiling to himself. "WHAT!" Kristen gaped at her father before running around the apartment screaming. The neighbors underneath them banged at the floor and told her to stop. But Kristen didn't care, she was rich now! "After you get home from school we'll go shopping for church clothes!" Marsha said running into the living room.

Kristen rolled her eyes, that was the only downside of being rich.

**Lyon's House**

**Living Room**

**7:25 AM**

"Give it back Todd!" Claire shouted at her brother as she chased him around the house. She was reading a text message from Cam when Todd grabbed her phone from her hand. "Only if you give me the toast.." He said, sticking his tongue out at her. "But I'm going to be hungry.." She protested. She hated Todd as much as the sweaters her grandma knitted her. "Toaster or phone! Make up your mind.." Todd dangled her phone over the sink. "Hurry up or else this baby is going to drown." Claire rolled her eyes and threw the toast at Todd's face. He missed it by two inches. Claire smiled, he had lost. But that didn't stop Todd, he dropped to the floor and ate the slice of bread right off the floor. Claire glared at him with a nasty look on her face, how did she live with this wild thing? Her mother Judi walked in and stared at Todd. "ToddLyons don't eat another bite and Claire we had a strict policy on no phones at the table. Besides you could make another slice of toast." Claire took her phone and ran upstairs to her room.

"Claire get back down here and eat something." Judi called after her. Claire pretended not to hear her as she closed her door. She hopped on her bed and read the text Cam had sent her.

Cam: Hope you have a good day at school babe. I'll come over to your house soon I have a surprise for you

Claire giggled to herself as she read the text, her and Cam were such a good couple. She clutched the phone to her chest as she thought about their wedding. Everyone would wear salmon and turquoise to the wedding..sigh. Claire thumbed back a text to him.

Claire: Okay, have a good day at school! I can't wait

Beep. Beep.

Claire heard the crunching sound of gravel as the Range Rover drove to the front of her house. She grabbed her red Jansport backpack and walked downstairs. "Bye mom!" She said kissing her mom on the cheek. "Claire pick up that toast." Her mom said. Claire ran outside before her mom could stop her.

**Marvil Estate**

**Dining Room**

**7:12 AM**

"Cut, cut, cut!" The Marvilous Marvil's director shouted into the microphone. "Dylan show me more emotion, why aren't you showing me any facial expressions?" He yelled at her. Dylan just rolled her eyes and pretended she didn't notice him. "I don't know Larry I'm just not feeling it." She picked at the sauted lemon-sprinted egg she was suppose to be eating. "Well feel it then! Five minute break everyone!" He said. Dylan sighed as a makeup artist touched up her face. "What's wrong Dylan?" Merri-Lee asked, smoothing out the creases on her YSL white pantsuit. "Nothing.." Dylan replied. But there was something wrong. It was the secret she was keeping from Massie. If Massie found out about it she would get kicked out the PC no doubt. One day she would have to tell her or someone else would. But hey,what she doesn't know isn't going to kill her, right?

"Dylan what's wrong? Are you jealous that you're not a size zero?" Jaime asked from the other side of the table. "What did you say?" Dylan asked, eyeing her sister. Jaime knew Dylan was insecure about her weight but yet she continued to tease her about it. "You heard me! Just admit you want to be a size zero like me." Jaime snorted, patting her thighs. "Girls stop it right now!" Merri-Lee said, looking at both of the girls. "No mom I want to see this!" Ryan chimed in. She took a sip of her lemon water. "Get this!" Larry whispered at the cameraman. He nodded and turned on the camera. "Are you really going to make me say that?" Dylan glared at Jaime. She was on the verge of throwing the table over—Real Houswives Of New Jersey style.

"Yes I am.." Jaime said smiling at Dylan. "Girls I don't really think this is a good idea, how about we talk about school. How's school Dyl-pickle?" Merri-Lee winked at the camera. "It's fine." Dylan barked at her mother. She sat back in her seat, thinking of a way to get back at Jaime. "Jaime? Ryan?" Ryan cleared her throat. "Oh its going good! Straight A's. I made the cheer team. Oh yeah, I reached two million followers this week on Twitter." Dylan rolled her eyes, Twitter followers had nothing to do with school. But what could Dylan say? Ryan was clearly the new star of the show, everyone loved her. "Oh I'm doing good in school as well, I made the cheer squad too. You have to be really fit for the team, I mean you don't have to be a size zero. But it would help or else you won't be able to do anything." Jaime said, smirking at Dylan.

That was it. Dylan had enough of Jaime, she was going to wipe that petty smirk off her face.

She leaped on the table and threw Ryan's lemon water in Jaime's face. Then she jumped on her. "For the sake of plus size and curvy girls!" She shouted as she came down on Jaime's face. "What the fuck? Get off of me! What are you doing?" Jaime yelled. She jumped up and ran around with Dylan on her back. "Are you getting this?" Larry said to the cameraman. The cameraman nodded and chuckled at the girls.

Jaime screamed as Dylan bit into her back. "Get off of me! You cannibal, mom help!" She tried getting Dylan off her back by hitting her on the wall. "Girls fighting is never the answer. Dylan please stop it!" Merri-Lee tried to get her deranged daughter off of Ryan but Dylan wouldn't budge. "Oh this comedy gold!" Ryan ran next to her mom and filmed the whole thing on her iPhone. Dylan leaped off Jaime's back and rammed Ryan into the table. It broke with a huge and loud crack. She pummeled Ryan in the stomach and threw eggs in her face. "STOP! STOP!" Ryan begged Dylan. Dylan jumped off of her and stood up. She slashed a plate over the ground before leaving.

"Can we just get one more shot of you like that?" Larry asked. Dylan growled and furiously kicked the camera. "Au reviour America!" She said blowing a kiss.

**Rivera Household**

**Alicia's Room**

**6:35 AM**

"I am wearing a side stitch two pocket denim shirtdress, leopard print Tory Burch flats, gold cross necklace, and a Michael Kors limited edition handbag." Alicia twirled around, staring at her image in the oval-shaped mirror. "9.6" She echoed to herself. Her voice was shaking with nervousness and rating outfits weren't helping. May be she should turn on the tv. She walked out of her closet and into her room. She turned on the LG plasma flat screen tv her father—Len—bought her and flipped through the channels. "Deberías estar en la cama! ¿Qué estás haciendo? You look tired, go back to bed!" Alicia turned around. She saw her mother standing in the doorframe. "I couldn't sleep mom." She replied. "Have you been drinking coffee? I told you not to Alicia!" Nadia scolded her before leaving the room. Alicia rolled her eyes and continued flipping channels until she landed on something suitable.

She was insanely worried Massie would kick her out the PC after she found out Alicia wasn't doing her job as temporarily alpha. I mean it couldn't be that bad or maybe it could? For one no one paid attention to the PC anymore or envied them. Second, the PC were no longer the A-List clique in the school. Third, no one was scared of the PC anymore. This was really major for the Pretty Committee's future, it could mean the end of their social lifes. After discussing it with the PC over Skype everyone thought it was best to tell Massie on Monday, which was today. Alicia was planning on telling her in the Range Rover but she wasn't so positive on it.

"Just tell me and we can get this over with…" A voice said on the television. Alicia turned and saw a man talking to a girl on the tv. It was one of those dramatic ABC soap operas. "No I can't, I want to tell you but I can't." The girl replied, holding on to his arm. "Well I guess that's bad for the both us." The man said. Alicia knew what was going to happen next so she switched stocks channel. "Stocks have gone down by thirty-five percent today.."

Alicia sighed, just like her social life.

**A/N: Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter, I know Alicia's and Claire's part were ehhh but I promise next time I**'**ll do better. So yeah tell me what you guys think! Any advice or critique? **


	4. The Secret's Out

**A/N: Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a long time but my computer broke so I had to get it fix :/ This chapter is really short but I'll have a longer one tomorrow or Sunday :) P.S. It's my birthday today :)**

Octavian Country Day

Drop off Line

Monday, January 9th

7:34 AM

"Is my makeup fine or does it need a touch up?" Dylan asked. She opened her Chanel compact and inspected her makeup. "For the last time Dyl you look fine, stahp with the makeup!" Massie said, rolling her eyes. "You know makeup clogs your pores and can cause wrinkles. You shouldn't wear a lot of it!" Kristen chimed in from the seat behind them. The girls rolled their eyes and turned to Massie—their beloved alpha. "So are you ready for OCD Mass?" Claire asked, smiling. She was the only happy one in the car besides Massie. "Of course, I can't wait to hear the rumors and secrets!" Massie looked directly at Alicia. If she needed to tell her something the appropriate time would be now. Alicia turned away and glanced at the window, she was beyond nervous now. Massie knew she was hiding a very shocking secret, there was no other way to tell. Her heart was beating really fast in her RL cardigan and she hadn't said a word ever since she stepped into the car. "What time are we going in Mass?" Dylan asked. She shoved her mouth with a handful of cashew peanuts. "Ten minutes."

"I can't wait.." Claire giggled nervously. Massie raised a corner of her mouth. "Me either."

"How come the camera crew isn't here yet Dylan?" Kristen asked, desperately changing the subject to something else. "Oh they'll be here…three..two…one." As on cue a bunch of vans showed up in the parking lot. The people in them hurriedly grabbed their supplies and ran too the Range Rover. The car was surrounded by cameras, microphones, and wires. It reminded Massie of one of those Black Friday events. She fished her makeup out of her bag and applied eyeliner on her top lid. She was super thankful that the windows were tinted. "Uh Mass what are you doing? Last time I checked you reapplied your makeup five minutes ago." Kristen asked. "This is my debut of a new and improved alpha, I rather not look like Kate Gosselin before plastic surgery." She snapped the lid back on her MAC eyeliner. "Should we reapply our makeup too?" Claire asked. "Obviously Claire." The PC scrambled to reapply their makeup including Kristen although she hated it. "Are we ready?" Kristen asked. Massie nodded. "Come and Get it by Selena Gomez…Dyl open the door. Three, two, one."

Dylan opened the door, knocking a couple of cameramen down. She stepped over them and walked to the beat of the song.

The Pretty Committee held their heads up high as they walked towards the doors of OCD. So far they were getting a couple of glances but nothing spectacular, it was like the PC didn't exist at all. Not even the LBRs acknowledged the Pretty Committee, they all passed by them without a second glance. It felt like they were last season's clothes. Alicia bit her lip nervously, this was it. "Why hasn't no one noticed us?" Massie asked. She glared at the PC, she wanted answers now. "Um….I..you know.." Alicia started, but Massie silenced her. "Leesh is what I think happening right now?"

.

Kristen cleared her throat and tried to save her former alpha. "Well a lot of new people have been enrolled lately…" She tugged on the hem of her Seven's-jeans-turned-into-shorts. They were dead. "LEESH!" Massie screamed. She attracted a few side glances from people, but Massie didn't care. The Pretty Committee were no longer the A-list clique of the school, instead they were LBRs now. "Explain to me Alicia!" Massie had the urge to lash out and scream at Alicia but she knew that wasn't the way to solve anything. "CUT!" A voice called. A director dressed in all black walked up to the Pretty Committee. "You three girls need more emotion on your face!" He pointed to Dylan, Kristen, and Claire. "You need to feel the tension of these two girls."

"Sorry but who are you?" Kristen asked. "This is Larry the director…" Dylan said blushing. Larry turned his attention to Massie and Alicia. "You two need more drama and cussing." He took a sip of his Fiji water. "Oh I'll show you more drama.." Massie smirked and narrowed her eyes at Alicia. Alicia gulped and backed away from Massie. "Okay, great! Action!" He cued the cameraman. "Alicia you're out of the…."

Honk. Honk.

Everyone turned their heads and peered at the limo that was making it way towards OCD. Alicia breathed a sigh of relief and thanked Gawd. "This is not over yet." Massie said, glaring at Alicia. Alicia's heart sped up again. "Ehmagawd she's here! Sienna Miller!" Kori Gedman said, running to the limo. The rest of the LBRs followed suit as they flocked around the sleek black limo. "Get that! Get that! Go, go, go." Larry said pointing to the limo. "Get whoever that is coming out of the limo." That's when it hit Massie. Sienna wasn't a LBR, she was the new alpha replacing her. Massie felt confused, anger, and jealously all at the same time. How could Alicia do this? How could the PC do this? How could they let this happen? Why did they betray her and not tell her the truth? Massie was full of unanswered questions. But what could she do? The PC was falling apart. Maybe it was time for a new PC. Maybe she needed new members. But first she would have to start with Alicia.


End file.
